


I Think He's One of Yours

by ThatDamGirl (Reveles)



Series: Di Immortales [6]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Major Character Injury, POV Magnus Chase, POV Outsider, Thunder and Lightning, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/ThatDamGirl
Summary: What to do when you find an injured god from another pantheon in an alleyway: A step by step guide by Magnus Chase(You don't need to have read MCGA to read this fic)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo & Annabeth Chase, Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: Di Immortales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	I Think He's One of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warning for child abuse, if that is a trigger for you please stop reading! I wanted to delve into Zeus and Apollo's relationship without making it too heavy, so I hope you like this! You don't need to have read MCGA for this to make sense, all you need to know is that Alex is a genderfluid child of Loki (I used she/her pronouns in this fic because that is what's used most frequently in the books), Magnus is the son of Frey and is dating Alex, Ragnarok is the end of the world in Norse mythology, Valhalla is (in the Riordan-verse) a hotel where dead Norse warriors and demigods (sometimes regular mortals too) go after they've died in battle and been chosen by a Valkyrie, and Otis is one of Thor's goats who can talk and usually communicates with demigods on behalf of Thor.

Considering that they were technically-dead residents of Valhalla, Magnus figured he and Alex had been having a fairly normal day. Sure, they'd had to travel all the way to New York to meet with Otis only to realise that it was a false alarm (Thor's hammer had been on his belt the entire time), but other than that it was nice to get out of the hotel for a bit.

Magnus should have known it wasn't going to last.

"Do you think he's alright?" Alex asked, jerking her head towards a teenage boy who was sitting, slumped, in the alley they were walking past.

"Maybe we should check," Magnus remembered his own years on the streets, he only hoped that this boy wasn't homeless, that he had some other reason for sitting alone in an alleyway like Magnus had done so many times before.

"Why's he covered in golden stuff?" Alex said, the boy had small patches of golden- whatever it was- all over his clothes as well as some on his face and in his blond hair.

"I don't know, it nearly looks like... ichor,"

"He better not be a monster," Alex replied quietly before saying louder, "Hey, are you alright?"

The boy turned his head groggily, only seeming to be half-conscious, "I'll be fine," The previously clear sky rumbled with thunder, though it sounded different to Thor's, more angry. The boy glared at the sky, "Yeah yeah, love you too Dad," he muttered sarcastically before passing out completely.

"Uh... what do we do?" Magnus asked, looking warily at the boy who was quite possibly not actually a teenage mortal boy and might even be a god (he certainly didn't look like any of the monsters he had come across). Before meeting some of them, Magnus would have wondered why a god would be sitting in an alley, although now he knew that they were all just super weird.

"I don't know! I think he might be a god, but he's certainly not one of ours," Alex told him

"I could call Annabeth, he might be a Greek one," Magnus pulled out the phone that Annabeth had insisted he get so that they could keep in touch. He dialled her number (one of the only ones in the phone) and waited for her to answer.

When she did pick up, she said, "Hi Magnus! What's up?"

"Um... well. You're probably not gonna like this, but are you in New York at the moment?"

"Yeah, Percy and I came down to visit his family... why?" she asked warily

"Well, the thing is, Alex and I've found a guy passed out in an alley covered in gold stuff that we're pretty sure is ichor. We think he's a god, but he's not one of ours, so we were wondering if he might be one of yours,"

Annabeth groaned, "Seriously? Alright, fine. Do you know which one it is?"

"No, but he said 'love you too Dad' really sarcastically to the sky before he passed out... does that help?" Magnus told her, looking at the god in question as if he would helpfully wake up and tell Magnus his name.

"So his dad's Zeus. Really doesn't narrow it down at all,"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, just tell me where you are. Percy and I'll get there soon. We're lucky that we had even a semester of university without anything like this happening, I guess it was time for our luck to run out,"

Magnus told her where they were and she hung up. He put the phone back in his pocket and turned to face Alex, "They're coming," he told her

Alex nodded, "Good. What do you think happened to this guy anyway?"

Magnus shrugged, "I don't know. He looks like he was hit by lightning,"

"But isn't Zeus the god of lightning... and if this guy is his son..." Alex paused, "Wow, so even gods can have terrible parents,"

"I don't know why that surprises you. Half of the stories Annabeth told me about the Greek gods involve someone being a terrible dad,"

"Well, at least he isn't trying to cause Ragnarok," 

"Fair point,"

They waited in silence for another few minutes until Annabeth and Percy arrived, their eyes widened when the saw the ichor-stained boy.

"I think that's Apollo," Percy said before shaking his head, "Why is it, when something happens, it's always him?"

"Because... I don't know," Annabeth replied before looking over to Magnus and Alex, "Thanks for calling us. Behind Hestia, Apollo is one of the few decent gods. Especially since he got turned mortal for a while,"

"He even brings me Mum's blue cookies, I don't think I'd be able to survive New Rome without them," Percy added, pulling out a bottle and unscrewing the top before looking over to Annabeth, "Should we do Nectar first or Ambrosia?"

"It doesn't matter," Annabeth said, pulling out a plastic bag of what Magnus assumed was Ambrosia based on what Annabeth had told him. He watched as Annabeth forced a few squares of it into the boy- Apollo's mouth while Percy cleaned some of the visible wounds with golden liquid from the bottle (nectar?).

Magnus saw as the wounds began to slowly heal in front of his eyes and he thought, what kind of father would do that to his child? Leave them broken and bleeding all alone? Sure, Magnus's father had been absent for most of his life, though that was fairly on par for gods, but Magnus could never imagine Frey doing this, even if he knew that Magnus would be alright afterwards (yes, he acknowledges that Alex beheaded him upon first meeting, but that kinda needed to happen. Besides, it's different to having your dad electrocute you for no good reason).

He was startled out of his musings by a small groan of pain, Apollo's eyes slowly opened. "Well, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick," he muttered

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You've been spending too much time with Meg,"

"Actually Percy taught me that one," Apollo grinned, his eyes still slightly unfocused, "Besides, it's better than spending time on Olympus. First time I go back in weeks and this happens,"

"What did you do?" Alex asked, her mismatched eyes looking at Apollo curiously

Apollo sighed, "Well, I made an oath on the river Styx. Dear old Dad didn't like it,"

Annabeth tilted her head wearily, "What did you swear?"

"To not send demigods on stupid and dangerous errands I could do myself,"

Percy smirked, "I can see why he didn't like that,"

"But wait, isn't stupid and dangerous errands like, the god's whole business?" Manus asked, confused

"Yeah. But it sucks," Apollo replied glumly

"You don't have to tell me," Percy sighed

"I'm sorry,"

"Apollo, you've apologised about fifteen times now. Twenty-five if we're counting all the times you apologised to Grover for ruining his birthday," Annabeth replied

"But seriously, that was such an asshole move and I'm really sorry,"

Magnus furrowed his brow in confusion, did he just witness a god own up to his actions and apologise for them? Also, promising not to send demigods on stupid and dangerous quests, this guy was definitely not your garden variety deity.

Apollo shakily got to his feet, bracing himself against the wall for support, "Thank you all for helping me,"

"It's all good," Percy shrugged, "As long as you keep those prophecies away from me, I'm happy to help patch you up from time to time,"

"Agreed," Annabeth added, "No more prophecies concerning us or our friends and we're good,"

Apollo nodded, "No more prophecies for you guys, I'll do my best, but you know that I don't control the prophecies, I'm just the patron,"

"Yeah, we know,"

Apollo looked at Magnus and Alex, "Thank you, I know you're not from the Greek side of things, but I still owe you,"

Magnus smiled awkwardly, "It's no problem, we were just walking past,"

Alex nodded in agreement, "We don't generally leave people bleeding in alleys,"

Apollo smiled and thanked them again before disappearing in a burst of light to who-knows-where. Magnus decided, as far as gods went, this guy was pretty good. He had a warm sunshiney quality, a kindness that was evident even though Magnus had only just met him, but he also seemed tough, like he was done with letting people walk all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I love MGGA, it's my second favourite Riordan-verse series (TOA is first), and so I couldn't resist writing about Magnus and Alex for a bit :) As always I would love to hear what you thought of this!  
> I hope the rest of your day/night is amazing! Vale!  
> ~ThatDamGirl


End file.
